All You Need is Love
by ruflylover
Summary: What I wish would happen after 3x21 Ex Husbands and Wives -- Lily apologizes to Rufus, Jenny and Lily start to bond, and plus Lilys pregnant!
1. Chaptr1: Forgivness is the Best Medicine

Chapter 1: Forgiveness is the best medicine

"Rufus, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," Lily muttered, holding back the tears as she unpacked her suitcase. Rufus sat down on the edge of the bed, contemplating if he should get mad, or just let her off the hook. Part of him knew he and lily belonged together, they were soul mates. But the other part of him wondered if he would ever adapt to her dramatic life in the Upper East Side.

"I just keep screwing up every time things they start to get better, I should have never kept my sickness a secret…" Lily continued, chiding herself. She glanced over at Rufus who was looking down at his hands, they were shaking. Suddenly she could keep it in any longer; she threw herself down onto the window seat across the room, covering her eyes from Rufus.

"I'm just so sorry…I don't know what's wrong with me!" She cried.

Rufus stepped over to his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder, it took him no longer than a second to decide, he couldn't even let himself get angry with her, "Lil, nothing is wrong with you," he soothed. She shook her head. "Rufus, I don't deserve you," she sobbed.

"Look at me," Rufus instructed, kneeling down on the floor in front of her. He tilted her chin up, they locked eyes.

"I will never cheat on you, I will never give up on you, I will never let us fall apart," he told her, not letting her look away. "Not ever," he smiled. He kissed her tenderly, letting his lips linger on her lips, they were wet and salty from her tears, but he still got that same lightening-through-his-body feeling he always got when touching Lily.

"But what about our families, they just don't get along…" she said, trying to gather herself.

"Lily," he chuckled, "Do any siblings get along? Listen, we have five kids, six including Chuck, all teenagers. I would be damn surprised if there wasn't any drama," he smiled, and lily felt herself starting to relax.

Why the hell did she always doubt her and Rufus' relationship? Since when did let herself be vulnerable and cry in front of Rufus? Who was this Lily? She wiped her tears and sat up straight.

"Your right, everything's going to be fine…I love you Rufus Humphrey," she whispered, brushing hair out of Rufus's face and kissing him passionately. She felt hot and her body buzzed as she took Rufus's face between her hands.

"You look so sexy in that dress Lil," he whispered. She laughed.

He kissed her deeper, and then on her neck. Lily sighed, tugging at Rufus's jacket and slipping it off.

The next morning Lily woke up in Rufus's arms, she had no sense of the time, although it was light outside. She glanced over at the clock, 9:34 am it flashed. She closed her eyes and wished away the drama of William. She wished that she could forget that she had almost run away with him, leaving Rufus behind. She wished that she could go downstairs and pretend like things had never happened, but she knew that her children wouldn't let it be so, especially Jenny and Serena.

She turned her body in Rufus's arms to face him; she kissed him lightly on the mouth, his eyes slowly opened. He smiled when he saw her beautiful face looking down on him. "Good morning my darling," Lily cooed, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling them so there body's were one. Rufus tangled his legs around hers, breathing in her scent, "Good morning Lil," he closed his eyes and kissed her lips.

They lie in bed for a few more minutes, letting their bodies melt together. It felt nice to be by his side, lily thought.

"We better go check on the kids, we are kind of out of the loop about things that went on after we "went to sleep," Rufus winked.

"I like being out of the loop," Lily smiled, kissing him again.

"My Lily, being out of the loop and _liking_ it? I thought I would never see the day!" Rufus joked, climbing out of his bed and throwing on his robe.

"I'm becoming a Humphrey, I guess," lily licked her lips and sat up.

"I like that," Rufus laughed, watching Lily as she slipped into her bathrobe.

They joined hands and made their way down into the kitchen to face the day.

Jenny rolled her eyes as she looked up and saw her dad and Lily walking down the stairs hand in hand, "this is a joke," she muttered, buttering her toast.

"Good morning Jenny," Lily smiled.

"Hey," Jenny replied.

"Jenny, can I talk to you?" Lily tried, letting go of Rufus' hand and leaning on the counter.

Jenny thought for a moment, "Sure, I guess so," she muttered dropping the knife loudly on the counter causing lily to jump a little. Rufus took this opportunity to leave the room.

"So," Lily began, "I apologized to Rufus, and now it's time for me to apologize to you Jenny, I know it won't do much good, but I need to try," she clasped her hands together firmly. "This is really hard for me to admit…the thing is, I might seem confident all the time on the outside, but lately I have been having these overwhelming doubts…about…everything. It's as if my brain is nothing but fuzz and I can't think straight, and when Holland came and accused Rufus of cheating and William was acting so sweet, I just don't know…I felt like all I wanted to do was take the easy road, and I know it's not an excuse, but.."

"Listen Lily, my dad would _never _cheat. He's had his heart broken by my mother in that exact same way, and he's not like the people here…he's good. And you know what? Without you and this whole stupid Upper East Side, we would be just fine. We might not have been a complete family back in Brooklyn, but we made due, and we were_ happy," _Jenny yelled, tears springing from her eyes.

Lily was stunned and the next thing she knew Jenny was crying into her shoulder, "I hate it here," she sobbed. Lily wrapped her arms around her, "I know and I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Lily, I just want my old life back, I hate Serena, and I hate you!" Jenny cried harder, but lily didn't let her go. Instead, she cried with her, and they hugged for what seemed like an hour. Seriously, what was with all the crying?

Suddenly Eric walked in, appearing from the elevator, he stopped, stunned at the sight, "Hugging in the kitchen? Say it aint so!" he smiled, "No, seriously, what is this?" he laughed, stepping in the kitchen. Jenny and Lily laughed, pulling apart.

"Just a little mother-daughter bonding," lily smiled, even surprising herself at her words. Jenny choked out a breath. Had she just forgiven Lily? How had that happened?

"Really," Eric stated in disbelief. "Are you on something Jenny?"

"No! Wow, Eric, sore subject," Jenny snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, I'm just so shocked," Eric mused.

"Join the club!" Rufus said, emerging from the living room, "Sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping, okay maybe for the last few minutes, but not-

"Come on, family hug," Lily interrupted, pulling her kids and her husband into a hug.

Seriously, what had gotten into her? Hugging, crying, breaking up, making up, her head felt like it was spinning.

Chapter 2:

It was early in the afternoon, but lily had the worst pounding headache, it was ruining her good mood. "Rufus, I'm thirsty," she informed her husband, who was sitting on the opposite couch reading the newspaper. He looked up and she smiled innocently.

Rufus chuckled, "What would you like?" he asked.

"Do we have any apple juice?" she asked.

"I think we may," he said getting up and walking over to lily, "But first a kiss," he smiled leaning down. He placed one hand on the back of the couch behind her and one hand softly on her shoulder. He kissed her lacing his tongue into her mouth; he moved his hand on her breast and massaged it lightly.

"Ouch, Rufus, not so hard," she breathed.

"Lily, what are you talking about? I barely touched you," Rufus asked, concerned. _Oh shit_, Lily thought suddenly.

"No, I'm fine," She replied quickly, placing Rufus's hand back on chest. They continued to kiss.

Raging emotions, Apple Juice cravings, headaches, tender chest…was Lily Humphrey…Pregnant?

After Rufus came back with her Juice, Lily gulped it down in a hurry, "I'm going to call Jenny or Eric and ask them to bring home something for lunch, maybe we can even convince Dan and Serena to come over too," she told Rufus and dashed upstairs. She locked herself in the bathroom and dialed Eric.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Eric honey, I need you to go to the store and bring me something since you're out, I don't feel too well or I would get it myself," she told him.

"Oh no mom, I'm sorry, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Well I'm not sure, but I need you to pick me up something," she told him slowly.

"Okay, what?" he asked.

"A pregnancy test?" she said, almost in a question.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

Eric was completely silent for a second, but then his loyalty set in, "Sure mom, okay," he said, almost a whisper.

Lily bit her lip nervously, "Thank you darling, see you soon," she hung up quickly, suddenly feeling guilty for reasons she couldn't pin point. Lily leaned on the counter, nausea filling her stomach. She pulled up her sweater, observing her creamy-white stomach. She turned sideways, placing her hand over her stomach. She didn't need the pregnancy test, she could feel it, and she was pregnant. She swore under her breath. _Here I go again, screwing up my relationship again. _ Did Lily even want a baby? She wasn't so sure…

After 15 minutes of staring at herself in the mirror, lily felt a smile creeping up on her face. She did want this baby, but would Rufus? Things were just beginning to get better; would Rufus want a fourth child, would he want to take on the responsibility of a technically seventh child? Why would he? She could tell he could barely handle the drama they had currently, she couldn't ask him to raise a child again with her, could she? But she wasn't going to make that same mistake again, she would tell Rufus this time.

There was sudden tapping at the door, Lily jumped, startled but made her way to the door.

"Mom, it's me, Eric," came her sons' voice. Lily opened the door wide. Eric hugged his mother but said nothing. She nodded to her son in thanks when they parted, he handed her a brown paper bag and left the room.

There is was. That small pink plus sign, that brought on so many feelings: fear, nausea, nervousness, but most of all excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Rufus. She stuck her head out of the door, "Rufus!" she called, closing her eyes as she waited for him to come up the stairs.

"What is it babe?" he asked, looking concerned. But when he saw her smiling, concern turned to confusion. It took all her courage, but if she didn't do it now, she never would, she held up the pregnancy test. His face turned a ghostly white as he took it from her hand slowly. _Shit, he doesn't look happy. _Her smile disappeared, "I'm pregnant Rufus," she confirmed. He looked up and met her eyes, stunned. She silently asked for him to share his thoughts.

Then he smiled. That cheesy, beautiful grin she loved so much. And she flung herself at him wildly, kissing him passionately. "Were having a baby Lil!" he grinned, pulling her closer.

"Are you happy?" Lily asked seriously, holding him at arm's length.

Rufus smiled chastising her, "Are you kidding, Lil? I am so happy, shocked a little, but more excited than anything," he told her truthfully, kissing her hard on the lips and moving her onto the bad, more careful than normal. He hovered over to body, inches from her smiling face, pure love filling the space between them. Maybe with a baby in the picture, lily couldn't help but hope, William wouldn't come back.

Rufus stroked Lily's hair from her face, and kissed her neck, he lowered his hands, pushing his hips on hers for support, and he pulled her sweater open. Rufus trailed her tongue from her mouth down to her stomach, stopping to kiss it. Lily felt his erection pressing on her and so she helped him off with his clothes and then hers. Her body was extra sensitive, and every touch felt like a million explosions of passion.

Rufus woke to the sound of Lily throwing up, and reality set in. Lil was pregnant; he was going to be a father again. He smiled and jumped out of bed. "Morning," he gleamed, leaning on the doorframe. Lily looked up from where she was kneeling by the toilet, she was apparently less thrilled.

"I forgot how terrible morning sickness was," she groaned, wiping her mouth with a hand towel. Rufus took Lily in his arms, rubbing her back, he chuckled, "Poor baby," Rufus couldn't stop smiling.

"It's not funny, Rufus, I'm puking my guts out," she said sternly, leaning against the bathtub.

He sat next to her. "I know sweetie, I'm sorry, I'm just really happy this morning," he held his hand in hers and moved her hair from her sweaty forehead.

"Gosh, I must look just terrible," she complained, sighing.

"No, you look beautiful, you look glowing," he told her, "I can't wait to tell the kids the news!" he grinned. Lily shot him a look,

"Are you kidding Rufus? All hell will break lose," she moaned.

"You think?" he wondered aloud.

"Well, Eric already knows, but god only knows how Serena is going to react," she suddenly had a terrible headache, and put her hand on her head.

"Wait, Eric knows...well, I guess that doesn't matter," he said dismissing the hurt that he wasn't the first to know, noticing lily was turning pale white, "You feel okay, Lil?" Rufus asked, worried.

"No, I'm going to be sick again," Lily said, crawling over to the toilet again.

Rufus held her hair and rubbed her back while she threw up. This was going to be a long ride. He was always prepared for the unexpected with Lily, but this…this was more than he thought, and he was wondering if he could handle it. He had to admit this wasn't the best time for a baby, with Jenny acting up and all, but Rufus was really looking forward to being there for his wife, and raising a child with her, like he hadn't been able to do with Scott. Lily was the love of his life and he couldn't wait to share this experience with her, it would only strengthen the relationship and the love he had for Lily.

Lily groaned and sat back, her legs under her. Rufus carefully pulled her to her feet and sat her on the couch in the bathroom. He dabbed her mouth gently with the hand towel.

Lily wasn't used to being so vulnerable. She felt like a child, Rufus dabbing away at her mouth. But she couldn't help but melt at his sweet smile and soft touch.

"Oh Rufus, I love you so much," she said, closing her eyes. Rufus replied by slipping her robe over her shoulders and carefully lifting her in his arms.  
"I love you too, Lily, and I can't wait to have this baby," He smiled. Lily rested her hand on her stomach, and laughed as Rufus carried her out of the bathroom, through the bedroom door and down the stairs.

They noticed right away that Dan, Eric and Serena were in the kitchen, when they got to the bottom of the stairs and Rufus set Lily down, they also noticed Jenny, who was standing in the living room. Lily couldn't believe everyone was here. But she could tell by their expressions they weren't all happy with each other or with Lily and Rufus; so much for telling them the news.

"Finally! God, mom will you please let Jenny know that considering all the drama she's caused, she should probably take some time AWAY from our house," Serena snapped, her hands on her hips.

"No Serena, Jenny is sorry, and this is also her house, and she is welcome whenever she wants," Lily told her daughter sternly. Jenny looked down at her feet, and Serena scoffed.

"Then I am out," Serena said, "Dan could you come with me?" she asked, marching towards the elevator.

"Wait, everyone just cool it. We need to stay and sort this out, because we have news," Rufus said, glancing over at Lily. Lily eyed Rufus trying to tell him that this was not the right time. Rufus didn't get the hint, because he took Lily's hand and nodded.

Eric shuffled his feet around and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking uncomfortable. He knew what was coming.

"What is it?" Dan asked cautiously.

Lily bit her lip.

Silence

"Dad, what's going on?" Jenny asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Mom?" Serena asked.

Lily shook her head and smiled, glancing towards her husband.

"Lily is…Lily's pregnant. We are having a baby," Rufus answered, smiling back at Lily.


	3. Chapter 3: This is a good thing

You could hear the kids inhale deeply. You could feel the cold tension in the room.

"Well then," Dan stuttered, shoving his hands deep and his pockets. He couldn't think of any words to say. "Was this planned…? Because this isn't exactly the perfect time for an addition to the family," Dan quipped, blinking his eyes furiously.

"No, we-we didn't exactly plan this…but I _think _it's a going to be a good thing," Rufus started to reply.

"Is this a joke?" Serena interrupted fiercely.

"No Serena, would I joke about something like this?" Lily snapped completely taken back by Serena's behavior.

Serena rolled her eyes, and Jenny stayed completely silent.

"I'm leaving," Serena stated nastily, grabbing her Prada purse from the table. With a flip of her golden hair she disappeared into the elevator leaving the rest of the room in silence.

Eric twiddled his thumbs nervously, and jenny took a seat on the couch. Dan just looked back and forth in disbelief.

"Eric, Jenny?" Lily asked quietly, "What do you think….about all of this?"

Jenny and Eric glanced at each other.

Eric spoke first, "I think…whatever makes you happy mom, makes me happy," he said confidently.

Lily nodded and smiled, "Thank you darling," she mouthed and then glanced over to Jenny.

"Jenny?" Rufus asked.

"I don't know," Jenny said, "It's weird," she said smiling slightly.

Lily laughed, "It is weird," she agreed.

"Good weird?" Rufus asked jenny.

"Good weird," Jenny smirked and everyone laughed letting off nervous energy.

"So, Dan you okay with this?" Lily asked.

"There's not much I can do about it, so I guess I will have to be," Dan replied sarcastically. He smiled after, and came to hug lily. "Were all family now, Serena will come around," he comforted.

"Thank you Dan," Lily told him, taking his hands, "I have a feeling in 9 months this is going to be one amazing family," she smiled.

"It already is," Eric said hugging Rufus and Lily.

"So you promise you won't be repulsed when I'm a huge cow?" Lily asked Rufus as she smoothed her hand over her stomach in front of the mirror.

Rufus laughed, "Lil, you will never look anything like a cow, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life, and you will look just glowing pregnant, I'm added," thinking about how he had never really seen her pregnant before.

"Your thinking about Scott, aren't you?" Lily asked Rufus.

"No," Rufus lied. "But speaking of Scott we should invite him over to tell him the news," Rufus said, changing the subject.

"Good plan, but first, can we just spend a little alone time together, I'm feeling a tad overwhelmed," Lily said, seating herself on the couch.

"Of course, Lily," he said, sitting next to her. Lily leaned on Rufus, kicking her legs up on the couch. Rufus embraced her folding his hands on her stomach.

"I cannot believe we are going to have a baby, it's been 16 years since I last had a infant toddling about…I'm scared…Rufus, what if I can't remember how to take care of a baby?" Lily said, worried.

"Honey, It will all come flying back to you…you never really forget," he snuggled her closer to him, "And besides, this is going to be so amazing, don't think so much on the negative. Just focus on holding this tiny baby girl in your arms," he closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" she asked, smirking, not that Rufus could see.

"Well…I don't know, I just have this feeling," he said, rubbing Lily's stomach lightly.

"Don't be so sure," lily said, placing her hand over her husband's, "So did you want a girl?" she asked. Suddenly her thoughts drifted to Serena and then Jenny. Girls could be such a handful…she wasn't sure she could handle another. But then she thought about Rufus' words; holding a tiny baby girl did sound lovely. She silently fantasized dressing her in adorable pink outfits and braiding her hair in pigtails, taking her to the mall, buying her a first bra, talking to her about boys. She let a small tear slip and smiled; she gripped Rufus' hand and sighed.

"I'm honestly fine with a boy or a girl I just can't believe this is happening. Lily I love you so much," Rufus said kissing her neck and squeezing her gently.

Lily craned her neck and shifted, looking up into Rufus' big eyes, "I love you more than I did 20 years ago, and that saying something," she whispered, kissing his softly on the lips.

Rufus smiled on her lips and then deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue inside her mouth, letting the familiar butterfly's settle into his stomach. Lily pulled herself further on top of Rufus, intertwining her legs with his and running her fingers through his hair.

Lily's cheeks felt hot and her body tingled, she kissed him wildly, she couldn't get enough of Rufus.

"You are absolutely amazing Lily," Rufus said, holding Lily close.

"Do you remember the day I came into your studio a while back when Serena and Dan were dating and I told you I wanted you to stay out of my life?" Lily asked him, Rufus nodded, frowning, "Well I'm glad you didn't," Lily smiled, setting her chin on his shoulder and nibbling at his ear.

"There was no way, no matter how much I tried to stay away from you, I couldn't. I just couldn't. Your eyes, your lips, your hair…" he said, lily smiled, "Your smile, you just kept pulling me in Lily," he said truthfully, looking down.

"Rufus, I want you…now," Lily whispered, unbuttoning her sweater.


	4. Ch4:Rufus,Something doesnt feel right

It was now late afternoon, and the sun was shining brightly through the window. Lily opened her eyes from her nap on the couch, and smiled, her life was a series of dramatic occurrences, but when she was with Rufus everything felt okay again. And now a baby, it was the last thing she thought would happen, but it was a lovely surprise, now all she had to do was convince Serena it was a good thing, tell Cece and then tell Scott. None of these things were easy, but with Rufus she felt like she was safe, everything would be okay.

She heard the elevator door ding, and shot up smoothing down her hair and dress she noticed she was alone in the room. Where was Rufus? Jenny paraded into the room carrying a handful of shopping bags.

"Hey Lily," she said, setting down the bags.

"Hello Jenny, do you know where Rufus is?" she asked, standing up.

"Yeah he called me about an hour ago and told me to take you shopping for an outfit tonight; apparently he has a little surprise for you," Jenny winked.

Lily laughed, "Your father is a piece of work, but I can't pass up shopping," she sang, grabbing her purse from the table.

Jenny smiled, took Lily's hand and they walked towards the elevator.

Minutes later Jenny and Lily were walking up the front steps of Sax Fifth Avenue, exchanging small talk.

"Lily, I'm so glad you make my dad happy. These past few weeks have been tough, but I'm starting to realize my life here is what I make it…I can't blame your family and the upper east side for my problems anymore, and I'm so sorry…" Jenny said as the double doors were opened.

"Jenny, no apology is needed, and this is the last time I want to hear you say, "Your Family" it's our family now, and were in this together," she laughed squeezing Jenny's hand.

"I can't wait to have a new baby sister," Jenny smiled.

"What makes you think it's a girl, your father seems to think it is as well," she laughed, amused.

Jenny smiled, "I didn't even realize I was saying sister," she laughed, "but I guess I just have this feeling," she said eyeing the Versace dress rack.

"hmm that's exactly what Rufus said…" she mumbled, smiling to herself.

"Lily this would look breath taking on you," Jenny squealed holding up a short, simple white scoop neck and interrupting Lily's moment.

"Jenny, you have amazing taste, this is exquisite," she agreed taking the dress and holding it up to her.

"Try it on!" Jenny urged, pushing lily toward the dressing rooms.

Lily had to admit the dress fit her perfectly, but she frowned knowing it wouldn't for long. None of her clothes would. But that was just one negative in a huge amount of positive so she brushed the thought aside. She stepped out of the dressing room and approached jenny who was admiring a gorgeous black sleeveless crewneck Gucci dress.

"Oh Jenny, you should try that on, you would look just beautiful," Lily cooed.

Jenny looked up, "Oh Lily, stunning, my dad will love it," she said.

"Thank you Jenny, now go try on that dress," Lily pointed at the Gucci.

"Oh no, too expensive, besides I can just make one," Jenny pointed out, placing the dress back on.

"No no no, please, I insist, go try it on," Lily continued, picking the dress back up.

"Lily, really its fine, I promise," Jenny argued.

"Jenny…" and that's all lily had to say, Jenny took the dress and went into the dressing rooms.

Lily sat on the lounge chair and waited. She rested her hand on her stomach and thought about shopping with her own baby girl some day. She remembered shopping with Serena, but that had been so long ago. She was hoping she could quickly mend her and her daughter's relationship, but she wasn't sure how. Shopping with Jenny made her feel like a mother again, and she liked the feeling.

Jenny appeared, "Do you like it?" she asked twirling around.

"Oh Jenny it's gorgeous," she smiled, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Thank you. But seriously Lily, don't get it for me, it's too much to ask for," she told Lily.

"Jenny, I want to. Now go change out of it, so we can pay," she smiled.

Jenny nodded her head and gleamed, stepping back into the dressing room.

"Your daughter looks magnificent," the retail woman commented to Lily.

Lily didn't bother to correct her, "I know," she said, "Thank you."

"Okay, now what is this surprise?" Lily asked as she and Jenny sat in the Limo.

"I'm not allowed to tell," she smiled devilishly.

It was getting dark now, and Lily couldn't tell exactly where they were. Somewhere outside of Manhattan, most likely Brooklyn, considering they had crossed over the bridge. She placed her hands in her lap and waited impatiently as they drove along in silence.

Minutes later the limo pulled up to Brooklyn Heights Promenade, a park she and Rufus had gone to once before, she recognized it immediately.

"What are we doing here?" Lily asked Jenny Suspiciously.

"Why don't you get out and see?" Jenny smiled. The driver got out and opened the door, helping Lily out of the back seat.

The park was lighted up from the street posts on either side of the entrance and path. There were still people strolling around but Rufus was nowhere in sight.

Jenny stepped out of the Limo, "I'm supposed to lead you down to the water," Jenny said, taking Lily's hand.

"Okay…" Lily hesitated.

They proceeded down the path, in the distance Lily could see the water, and across the water, the bright lights of the city. Just when they were about to go down the concrete steps to the view point where Lily assumed Rufus was waiting, a woman walked in front of her out of know where.

"Jenny," the woman said touching Jenny's arm. Jenny jumped, and immediately Lily recognized the woman as Rufus' ex wife, Alison.  
"MOM! What are you doing here!" Jenny yelped, shocked.

"I came to see you and Dan," she said calmly. Alison glanced at Lily and glared.  
"Alison…how did you know we were here?" Lily asked, confused and nervous.

"Well Dan told me," she snapped. "You know, my son," she continued. "Now Lillian would you please get away from me and my daughter, I need a moment with her," she barked.

"I'm going to go get Rufus," Lily said, touching Jenny's arm.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Alison screamed.

"Alison, my god, you haven't even been here, you have no right…"

"NO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! THIS IS MY FAMILY!" Alison interrupted, shouting loudly. People were staring now.

"Mom…stop please!" Jenny commanded.

"No, Jenny, I have wanted to do this for awhile," Alison snapped, turning to Lily.

"You are not Jenny and Dan's mother. You took Rufus, but you cannot take them," she growled. Her eyes were cold and icy and Lily was sure Alison was not in her right mind.

"I have been here for them, that's it. You're the one who hasn't been here," lily said boldly.

"You BITCH, you ruined everything!" Alison scoffed shoving Lily hard.

"Oh my god, MOM DON'T!" Jenny said.

"No, this bitch stole my family away from me and now is blaming me for not being a good mother, what about you lily! You're the one who is a rotten mother, I feel bad for your kids. They have a slut for a mom," Alison quipped, getting closer to Lily.

Lily had to admit that one hurt, "What!" she glared.

"You heard me, SLUT!" she said slowly, pushing Lily harder this time.

This time Lily stumbled backward, losing her balance in her heels. She tripped down the staircase behind her, just when Rufus was coming to see what all the commotion was about. He dropped the bouquet of roses he had been holding.

"Lily!" he cried as she tumbled down the concrete steps. "Oh my god! WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled rushing towards her and glancing up at the top of the stairs to Alison. He bent down at her side, his breathing heavy. His body was trembling badly. Lily was sprawled out at the bottom of the steps, her eyes closed and her leg twisted; she was also scraped up pretty badly.

"Lily! Baby, are you okay, please be okay," he said, shaking.

Lily sucked in a breath, "Rufus I'm fine, but something doesn't feel right," she touched her stomach.

Jenny was rushing down the stairs, "Jenny, call the hospital, now!" Rufus commanded her, pulling Lily into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Mom, Are you okay?

'Mom, are you sure you're okay?" Serena spoke into her cell phone calmly, holding it close to her ear.

As soon as Rufus had called her about what had happened, she'd hopped in a Limo, picked up Chuck and made her way to the hospital. She wasn't going to admit this to Chuck, who was sitting across from her in the Limo, but she was panicked. She had to admit she wasn't exactly excited about having a new sibling, especially one with Rufus as a father, and especially after her own father had betrayed her so deeply. But the last thing she wanted was unhappiness for her mother and she certainly didn't want her mother to be injured.

"Serena, darling, I'm fine," Lily replied.

"Oh god mom, I was so scared…I'm so glad everything's okay…umm what about the…baby?" Serena asked quietly.

"The baby is fine," lily smiled, "I'm glad you asked…" she added gripping her cell phone tighter, with both hands now.

"Well jeesh mom, of course I'm asked….despite what you may think I'm not the devil," Serena snapped.

"Well that's most certainly not what I was implying, I'm just wondering if you changed her mind about this whole thing…with the baby," Lily asked, careful with her words.

"I don't know mom…it's just going to take some getting used to I guess," Serena said biting her lip.

"Well of course darling, I understand completely," Lily said quickly. There was silence on the other end, "I guess I'll see you soon," Lily continued, sighing.

Serena hung up the phone and slipped it into her purse.

"How is she?" Chuck asked, lifting his glass of vodka to his lips and taking a sip.

"She's doing okay," Serena said numbly.

"Oh gosh…Eric that was the most terrible experience," Jenny cried, throwing herself in Eric's arms as he stepped off the elevator and into the waiting room where Jenny had parked herself.

"For Christ sakes Jenny, what happened!" Eric asked, embracing the shaking Jenny.

"My mom came to the park Eric…and she started yelling at Lily…the next thing I know she pushed her…Eric she fell down the stairs, what if she had hit her head or hit her stomach…Eric, it could have been really bad…my mom could have killed one of them…" Jenny cried into Eric's shoulder.

"But she didn't Jenny, don't cry, everyone's okay now," Eric soothed, rubbing Jenny's back. "Jenny," Eric said pulling them apart and holding Jenny's forearms tenderly, "Listen, can you take me see my mom," he asked.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Eric, of course, of course," Jenny mumbled wiping her eyes that were stained with mascara.

"But first, where is Alison?" Eric asked seriously.

"She came to the hospital…she was really sorry…but...I told her to leave…and never come back," Jenny said bursting into tears again.

"Oh jenny…" Eric sighed, wrapping one arm around his sisters' shoulder, "Everything will be okay, let's go find our parents," he said beginning to walk down the hall way. Jenny leaned into Eric as they made their way to Lily's room.

When Eric and Jenny entered the room, Jenny took one look at Lily broke down and cried in her father's arms. Rufus held onto this daughter while sitting on the edge of Lily's hospital bed.

"Jenny I'm so sorry you had to witness that," Lily sighed, frowning, taking Jenny's hand.  
"No, Lily, I'm the one who's sorry…my mom…" Jenny sobbed. She couldn't get her words out.

The door flew open and Dan was standing in the doorway out of breath. "God, Lily," he cried, "Are you okay? This is my entire fault, I told my mom where you guys were, I didn't even think about what she would do if you were there, I was just thinking about where Jenny was and my mom seemed happy and calm and I just wanted Jenny to see her and we missed her and I don't know…" Dan was talking a mile a minute, and he was pacing the room, his hand on his forehead.

"Dan, Dan, Daniel!" Lily called to him, trying to calm him down. But he wouldn't listen.

"I didn't think she could ever be violent, Lily I don't think she was in her right mind, I don't know what was wrong, but she would never do this on purpose, maybe it was an accident, god, she seemed perfectly normal when I was with her, she hugged me and we talked, everything seemed good, she asked where Jenny was, she was smiling, I told her thinking she would just come by and talk to Jenny, I didn't know she had other plans…I swear I didn't…" he finished sliding down against the wall and sitting on the ground, putting his head in his hands between his legs.

"Dan, calm down," Rufus said, letting Jenny sit with Lily as he joined Dan on the ground. Rufus put an arm over Dan and looked up at Lily shaking his head, sadness and anger in his eyes. They shared thoughts through their gaze. He could not believe this. He had been married to Alison for 18 years and not in a million years could he have seen this coming. She was many things, but violent and immoral was not one of them, she was sweet and caring and she screwed up like every other human being, but this, this was beyond crazy…maybe it _had _been an accident…he hoped so…

The door flew open for the second time, this time Serena and Chuck rushed into the room.

"Mom," Serena said bee-lining it for her mother and embracing her.

"Serena, my darling," Lily replied, returning the hug.

Chuck smiled at Lily from across the room. "Come here Charles," Lily said, beckoning him with her hand. He nodded and walked over, "I'm so glad your okay…I really can't lose you, please know that…" Chuck said into her shoulder.

"You won't," Lily promised.


	6. Chapter 6: An Unwanted Visitor

William strutted through the doorway just then.

"Who let you in?" Rufus barked.

"William, what are you doing here?" Lily asked, suddenly shaking at the sight of him. A million thoughts were flying through her mind but she couldn't settle on just one.

William ignored Rufus, "Lily, what kind of father would I be if I didn't come and make sure my unborn child was okay, I heard what happened and came as soon as I could," he smiled slyly.

The room froze.

"What?" Rufus breathed.

Lily shook her head. "No William…" Lily couldn't speak. She opened her mouth but no words came. How could he do this to her? They had never slept together…never even kissed. Lily looked at Rufus; his face was a mix of anger and shock and sadness. She touched his hand lightly, and shook her head and bit her lip. "No…" she assured him

"L-lily is this true?" Rufus stumbled, pulling away, his mind reeling.

"No, of course not," Lily replied quickly, frowning and glaring towards William. William chuckled lightly, a smirk on his face.

"LILY, LOOK AT ME! IS THIS TRUE?" Rufus yelled.

"I told you Rufus, no, it's not true. Please, believe me…" Lily stuttered, trying to hoist herself up to be seated.

"How can I believe you Lily…you have lied so many times before…you were about to run away with him for god sakes," Rufus could hardly contain himself. This made perfect sense, but he just didn't want to believe it. But how could he trust lily? She had lied to him about something as serious as sickness, lying about pregnancy isn't a far cry from that….was it?

"I need to get some fresh air, please excuse me," Rufus breathed rushing out of the room.

Serena, Chuck, Jenny and Dan made quick excuses and exited the room as well.

"For God sakes, William, what the hell…you know this isn't your child, and how did you find out anyway!" Lily snapped, she couldn't quite muster enough energy to say what she really wanted to. And besides she didn't know exactly what to say. She couldn't think clearly.

"I have my ways…" he spoke slowly and innocently.

Lily closed her eyes and sighed, "Listen, there's no way you're going to get away with this...I'll just take a paternity test," Lily reasoned.

"I'm a Doctor Lily, I have friends in high places, and I have my ways to get into the system," he whispered, placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Get away from me," Lily glared. She felt herself slipping; things were going fuzzy around the edges. Her head throbbed with pain. "Why are you doing this?" Lily asked. "I will never take you back, I love Rufus, so even if he doesn't believe me…I still won't be with you William," Lily continued.

"If I can't have you Lily…neither can he," William said, frowning for the first time since he had walked into the room. "And if the paternity test says the baby's mine, which it will then I have my rights…you can't get rid of me Lil," he spoke confidently.

Lily couldn't think of what to do. She could barely think. She reached over and pressed the buzzer.

"Yes Mrs. Humphrey?" a voice came through the speaker.

"I have an unwanted visitor," she spoke slowly, eyeing William, who had returned to smirking in triumph.

"Okay, I'll send someone right away," the voice replied.

"No need Lil, I'll leave, but don't worry, I'll be back," he smiled, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Lily closed her eyes and shook her head. "Please don't do this, William," she tried.

William replied with another smile, and with that, left the room.

"Rufus," Lily whispered as he entered and slowly shut the door behind him. He didn't make eye contact.

"I'm sorry I walked out Lily," Rufus said gravely, his face expressionless.

"No, no you had every right to be angry," Lily assured, trying to read his mood.

"Yeah Lil, I did," he said, his eyebrows furrowing, "I feel like a lot of our relationship has been based on lies," he grimaced and shook his head, his face drooping in sadness.

"That's not true," lily murmured, hurt.

"Than what is Lily?" Rufus snapped. Each word felt like I dagger through Lily's heart.

"What's true is that I love you and this is your baby," Lily spoke slowly, resting her hand on her stomach, "If you don't believe me, fine. But Rufus I'm sure the last thing you want to do is not be here for this…this time Rufus, it's you and me _raising_ _our_ child, don't you want that?" Lily reasoned, feeling tears coming on.

"Of course I do, but how am I supposed to believe you Lil? I love you more than words can say, but that's not enough…we need to be able to trust each other," Rufus quipped.

"I know Rufus…and I'm sorry. William is determined to be with me…or ruin my life; either way he is going to stop at nothing to prove this is his child. And when he does, he's going to try to get his rights. Without you Rufus…I'm not going to be able to stop him. Listen, this is something I would not lie about. Having a baby with you is something that is really important to me. You, Rufus Humphrey are the love of my life, and I cannot live without you,"

Rufus sat on the side of his wives bed. Again, he was stuck at this cross road. Should he be mad at lily or just let it slide? How many more times would lies come up, how many more times would he have to give her the benefit of the doubt? He and Lily couldn't be more opposite yet they fit together perfectly…or did they? There had been too much drama, too many obstacles; could he blow this one off? Could he truly believe her?

But then Rufus looked down at Lily's face. Even without make up, even all banged and bruised she looked like an angel…Oh god; he wanted to kiss her so badly. A tear slipped down her face as she waited for his reply. Oh man, he wanted nothing more than to kiss that tear away. Maybe he would…I mean, it wasn't only him that had to go through sacrifices and hardships for them to be together, his ex wife had just pushed her down a flight of concrete stairs for god sakes! Jenny was a mess…but Lily never gave up on her…it had taken a lot of courage for Lily to be with someone like me, he thought. Okay, he was definitely going to kiss her.

Rufus bent down and hovered over Lily's face.  
"I can't live without you either," he whispered and kissed her softly.

"Oh Rufus, thank you," Lily breathed and deepened the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7: I Want to Let you In

Back at PRADA:

Rufus picked Lily carefully up from her wheel chair. She looked so broken and helpless, even though he could tell she was trying to look strong.

Lily smiled, "Thank you," she said evenly.

Rufus smiled back and set her gently down on the bed.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to be sleeping well tonight…or for a while," Lily said, irritated, trying to find a comfortable place being she not only had a huge leg cast, arm cast, and rib support cast but she also had to go to the bathroom, like she had to every hour on the hour.

"Well I'll stay up with you then, all night, every night if I have to," Rufus said in triumph.

"Oh darling, you are so sweet," Lily smiled, "Rufus, could you please move me a little more to the right, I think if I can…just…support my leg and my arm, I'll be fine…" she said, trying move her leg with the help of her only working arm.  
Rufus laughed at the sight of Lily, lily glared but then smiled, "I must look like a fool," she laughed.

"A sexy fool," Rufus chuckled, moving one of his arms under Lily's behind and one behind her back to move her again. "I feel like I could get used to this," he smirked, pinching her butt softly.

"Rufus!" Lily chided and then smiled. She gazed up at him and eyed his lips devilishly.

Rufus scooped Lily up in his arms and heaved her a few inches to the right on the bed with no effort at all.

Then Rufus slipped of his pants and shirt and climbed over onto the bed beside her, gave her a quick peck on the lips and straddled her around the hips, careful not to touch her ribs, stomach or arm. The challenge made him all the more aroused.

"Lily you are so beautiful," Rufus breathed, leaning over to kiss her lips, he brushed them over her playfully.

"I don't feel like I am," lily smiled sadly, moving her one arm up and down his leg.

"Well you are to me…you always are," Rufus smiled lovingly, moving his hands through her hair, careful not to touch her bandaged forehead, of course.

"Rufus, you always take such good care of me," Lily smiled seductively, moving her hand slowly over his butt and then back around to the front, playing with the band of his boxers.

Rufus closed his eyes and kissed her hard, but only for a moment. He felt like he needed to be so careful with her. One wrong move, one second spent not thinking with his head but with his body, and she would break into a million pieces. She looked delicate and fragile under him. Her small, beautiful lips smiled up at him and he felt whole. He moved one of his hands slowly up her side, so carefully he rested his hand on her chest. He fell into a familiar rhythm, kissing and moving his hands slowly, all over her body, but he wasn't going to get ahead of himself.

"I want you so badly," Rufus whispered.

"I know baby, but I don't know how that would work," she grinned childishly, kissing him again.

Lily slid her hands up his boxers and moved her hands skillfully.

"Maybe…this will help,"

"Lil you don't have to….ahhhhh Lil…that feels good," he shivered, tensing under her touch. He breathed heavily and sighed. "Lil, oh don't stop," he cried in pleasure. Lily smiled and continued, biting her lip tenderly. Rufus propped himself down lower with his hands so he just hovered over Lily's body, the warmth between them was pure passion. He nibbled her ear playfully.  
"You are amazing," he breathed. He pulled her shirt over her head gently; holding himself balanced straddling her with his knees on either side. The rib cast fit her snuggly below her breasts and lifted them nicely, she looked amazing. She even had a small, adorable baby bump below the cast. He smiled at the thought and touched her stomach. His baby was in there, not Williams, he thought. He did believe her…He looked down at her face. Gosh she was beautiful and perfect, how could he not believe her.

Lily stroked him a few more times and he came. "Oh god…Lil!" he yelled.

"Shhhh," she laughed, "the kids are sleeping," she purred, giggling.

Rufus just rolled his eyes playfully and rolled himself over to his back on the free side of the bed.

"You continue to amaze me," he sighed, placing one hand over and stoking Lily's hair. "You feeling okay, can I get you anything?" he asked sweetly, turning on his side facing Lily who was just all smiles.

"Well I'm really tired…hm…would you play me something?" she asked pointing to his guitar.

Rufus grinned and nodded grabbing his guitar from the corner. He sat on the edge of the bed, thought for just a moment and began playing. Lily closed her eyes and took the music in. She loved the sound of his voice, the way it rose and fell with such a smooth, tender motion. It took her back to the concert days when she would be in the audience, with thousands of people yet she felt like she was the only one in the room, him giving her a private show. 10 years ago she would have never thought she'd be here right now.

Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when, you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Rufus sang tenderly. Rufus thought back to 10 years ago when he would play this song over and over again in his head, just wishing Lily would come back into his life again. And now she had…and he was never going to let her go, no matter what. All he wanted to do was be with her…forever.

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Lily thought of all the things that they had gone through. Nothing had ever been simple…ever. Things hadn't been simple ever since they had met. Rufus had always given her nothing but unconditional love…and in return she'd lied and kept secrets and played mind games…she didn't know why she'd done all those things because all she really wanted was him. All she had ever wanted was him. She loved him so much, more than she could even say in words. She thought of a time when they hadn't been together, those 15 years he wasn't in her life…just weren't complete. Lily had become a rigid person when she had not been with him. She had become a person that couldn't be touched, was not loving, someone who could not show their emotions or let down their guard, someone she regretted becoming. But when she had finally seen Rufus after all those years she remembered the person she used to be. She remembered when she was care-free and happy and joyful. She loved who she was with Rufus. She wanted to be that person again…she just didn't know how. And she didn't want to be anything less for Rufus; she didn't want to disappoint him. So she kept pushing him away. She really did want to let him in she just couldn't let him down…not again.

Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when, you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Lily let a tear slip and then they just kept coming, until she was sobbing. She let everything out. Every tear…something she'd kept bottled up. "I want to let you in…" she cried, gasping for air. "I...Love…you."

Rufus stopped playing and set his guitar down. He didn't say a word, just kissed her.


End file.
